The night after Apollos
by mindofgeekness
Summary: This is a short for #VirmireSurvivorAppreciationWeek on tumblr. It's a snippet from my Shenko story with FemShep Jinx. Kaidan and Jinx had an amazing relaxed dinner. They'd finally gotten past all obstacles and decided that they couldn't hide their feelings any longer. With their declaration of love, there was only one way this evening would end...in bed...or against a wall...NSFW


**The night after Apollos...**

We wander back through the Commons hand in hand, it's liberating. When he'd asked me to meet for dinner I'd hoped this would be the outcome, finally admitting that there was still something between us…no holding back…no mention of 'fraternizing' or 'regulations'.

It had been very sweet…the way he'd held onto my hand…the way he'd told me he loved me, that he was happy…  
"There are benefits to that happiness…but more on that later" he'd said with a wicked smile playing on his lips. Later?! I'd wanted to drag his ass back to the Normandy right then, but he'd insisted on us having dinner.

The air had been thick with unspoken desire and I was surprised I'd refrained from jumping him right there in Apollo's.

But now we were heading back to the dock and we'd be alone soon enough. He looks at me and smiles as I hit the button for the elevator, "what?!" I ask, "you look beautiful when you smile", and I can't help but smile more, "well, I'm happy". He bends down and kisses me softly, "me too" he whispers.

The doors slide open and we step inside, images of me pouncing on him run through my mind but they soon get thrown out the airlock as an Asari slips in as the doors begin to close.

Kaidan chuckles and hugs me into him, "I've waited nearly 3 years Jin, 10 minutes more won't hurt…", his breath tickles on my neck as he whispers,

"you keep doing that and it will" we giggle like school children as the Asari answers a call on her Omni-tool.

"I'm not working tonight! …I don't care… The club won't close because there's one less blue ass shaking on the stage… No Fliss!". We leave the Asari to her angry call and get out at the dock.

As we head to the airlock I could swear I hear my name. I look up at Kaidan next to me…no, no I didn't.

"Commander Shepard!" oh, I really did.

My shoulders sag as I turn and see an Alliance soldier waving at me.

Kaidan smiles, "go on Commander, duty first", he leans down "I'll be waiting Jin" he kisses my cheek, "just don't make me wait too long". With that he turns and heads for the Normandy's airlock he turns and salutes as he ducks through the doors.

"Damn, that ass…" I shake myself out of my reverie and with the promise of that ass waiting for me, I head towards the soldier.

"Stupid trooper" I curse as I board the Normandy.

The soldier had wanted to thank me for my regular updates via ANN and he also asked me to tell Diana that she was the "hottest news bod ever", yeah. That was totally worth my time.

Traynor is at her terminal as usual, "Traynor, unless the Reapers attack my ship I don't want any interruptions tonight", she looks at me confusedly, "err, yes Commander…"

I punch the button for the elevator "thank-you, goodnight Traynor".

I wonder where Kaidan will be waiting for me? The doors for the elevator open and I get my answer. A naughty smile breaks out on his face and I hit the button for the loft…

As the doors close the space between us vanishes. Our arms snake around each other and our lips meet in desperate kisses…  
I push him back against the wall…he squeezes my ass into him.

The doors open and we fall out tugging at each others shirts.

We crash into the loft and I get his top off, throwing it to the side, his bare chest is in front of me…sculpted and inviting. My lips plant kisses over him as I hear a rip and my shirt falls to the floor.

His fingers fumble with my trousers before he pushes them down my thighs with my underwear in tow…

"Mmm" a groan falls from my lips as he drags his hands slowly back up my legs and digs his fingers into the flesh of my ass.

I quickly kick out of my boots and bottoms and focus my attention on his trousers…he kneads my buttocks as I run my hand over the material and I feel him twitch under my touch…our lips meet as I undo his trousers and free him, eliciting a groan…

Like lightning, he sweeps me up and pushes me against the wall, smoothly driving up into me…

"Ohhhhhh!" I cry out with joy, my legs wrap around him and I curl my fingers into his hair…he stills inside me so we can savour the sensation of being so close once again…

"Oh, I've waited so long for this" he gasps, I bring his lips to mine and kiss him with all my passion pouring into him as he begins to build a rhythm…

My head swims with him…his lips…his strength holding me…his thrusts…us…together making love against the wall of the loft…

Each drive sends a tremor through my body…all I can focus on is the pleasure…the need for more…he reads my mind and his pace quickens.  
His lips move down my jaw…my neck…he nibbles at my breast and my already sensitive skin tingles…I scratch at his back trying to draw him closer to me…

"I love you" I gasp, then I can't stop it…an eruption of pleasure so great it floods my senses…tremors rush through me and he pushes deep into me…

"Jin- Ohhhhh!"

I pull him to me and our lips meet in frenzied kisses…I feel him pulsing inside me and delight in every second of this intoxicating feeling…

We still and let the sensation ebb naturally…

"I- I-" he pants, "I know…I know…" I wrap my arms round his neck and bury myself in him.

He slowly withdraws and plants a kiss on my head before carrying me over to the bed and setting me down. He removes his remaining clothes and joins me, cuddling up behind me.

He sighs, "mmm, I could lie here for eternity" he nuzzles into my neck.

"I've missed you Kaidan"

I feel him sit up behind me, "I'm sorry Jin, I-"

"No, don't", I turn over to face him "don't apologise".

I run my fingers over his jaw, "lets not think about any of it…the attack, the spacing. No mention of Cerberus or Horizon…just…" I sigh.  
I don't want this moment to be spoilt by anything let alone some of the most painful memories I have.

He takes hold of my hand and kisses my fingers, "deal Commander" and that wicked smile dances across his face again…

"Do you know what that does to me Major?" I push him back onto the bed and straddle him, "now, lets make up for lost time."

He beams cheekily up at me "aye, aye Ma'am" and without warning he flips me over and lays on top of me, "what the-?"

He cuts me off with a kiss…a long, loving kiss that melts me into submission.

His lips move across my jaw and he nibbles my earlobe… "I'm going to show you those benefits of my happiness now Commander…" he whispers, continuing to trace feather soft kisses down my neck…across my collarbone…down over my breasts…down my stomach…down…

"Ohhhhhh…." I groan under the attention…really hoping that the Reapers don't attack tonight…

I wake without a jolt and I briefly wonder why…then I remember. Kaidan. He's still asleep next to me.

I turn and look at him and I smile to myself. My soul mate, my rock, my Kaidan...such a beautiful man.

It's odd but only now do I see how perfect his lips are…the shape…the slight plumpness...the slight scar…I guess I've never had the chance to just look…

Without thinking, I reach out and trace my finger along the line of his upper lip…so soft and warm… He stirs.

"Hey…" he says sleepily, I lean and kiss him on his perfect lips "hey".

"What were you doing?" he asks wrapping me up in his arms.

"Just looking…" I nuzzle into him "mmm, I could lie here all day…every day"

"I could hold you all day…every day"

"that's a deal. We'll just get rid of these damned Reapers and it's on Major. You, me, a beach and a bed…"

"well now there's a thought…sun, sea, sand and Shepard…I could live with that". Our lips meet in a tender kiss and I begin to melt…

"Commander, would now be an appropriate moment to disturb you?" EDI's sleek voice fills the loft.

I sigh heavily and Kaidan flops back giggling, "shh!" I cover his mouth with my palm.

"sup EDI? Are the Reapers attacking?" he nips my palm playfully.

"I'm confused by your question Shepard. The Reapers-"

"it was a joke EDI…nevermind" I shake my head…Kaidan tickles kisses up my arm…

"I see Commander. Joker is requesting our next destination, although he would not make the request himself. I assume that is due to the presence of Major Alenko in your quarters", he bursts into giggles.

"I will inform him that this was a 'bad time' and that you will join the bridge at your earliest convenience", I manage a quick "thanks EDI" before laughing along with Kaidan.

"Wow, word travels fast huh?" he jokes,

"well , you know Joker. Any chance to ruin a moment and he's on it"

"yeah, he really has that down"

I look at him warily and his smile fades a little, "what's wrong?" I pause "are you afraid of a backlash?"

He looks deep into my eyes, "No. That's the absolute last thing I'm worried about. I want to shout from the Citadel tower" he strokes his fingers down my cheek. "I'm with the woman I love…I don't care if anyone has a problem with it, not anymore" he reaches over and kisses me…so softly…

"Mmm…good!" he always knows how to reassure me; to make me feel safe and secure and I can't help but beam at him.

"Now, lets go kick Jokers ass", I make a move to get up but he pulls me back down,

"how about a shower first?" a flash of that smile and I just can't resist…

"You're on"…damn that smile…it's gonna be the ruin of me…

"I'm going to find coffee, be nice to Joker" he plants a chaste kiss on my forehead as he jumps back into the elevator.

"No promises!" I call as the doors close behind him. I check my messages but there's nothing urgent.

EDI and Joker are quiet as I enter the bridge…too quiet. I take the report Joker hands to me and start to flip through the pages.

After a while he breaks the silence, "Soooo, did you and the Major…enjoy dinner last night?"

I look at him over the top of the report "Jok-"

"Dinner was nice…" Kaidan answers behind me, "but breakfast was better."

I spin round and he just smiles handing me a coffee.

"Alright Kaidan! Loosening up a bit! I like it" Joker shakes his head, "war, does funny things".

I sip my coffee unsure of where this conversation is going.

"So you two have, err…" Joker flounders, "Hooked up?" EDI finishes for him.

I chuckle at the reference to our conversation on the Citadel, "Yes, EDI, we've hooked up…again"

Joker grins at me, "and that's all you need to know alright? This is still an Alliance vessel and we're still Alliance soldiers", I say in a vain attempt at controlling the situation.

"Aye, aye Ma'am" Joker and Kaidan reply in unison and I roll my eyes.

"No worries Commander…I'm just…I'm happy for you guys, you know?" his sincerity catches me off guard.

"Thanks Joker, so are we" Kaidan replies…I smile at him, he's always got my back.

"So, now that's out in the open… Where are we headed Commander? I've got Citadel Transport on my ass, they need the bay"

"Well, they'll have to wait. I have a meeting, then we'll vacate the bay", "Aye Ma'am".

I hand back the report "Looking good, keep it up. I'll be in the Spectre office if you need me" and I leave the Bridge.

"Hey" Kaidan catches up and walks alongside me.

"I know we're back on the clock but I just wanted to know…did you mean what you said, in the shower?"

"about…what specifically? Lathering you up? Rubbing you down…?" I wink at him and he shakes his head smiling,

"actually I meant about the loft, about me 'moving' up there with you? I mean, as Commander you should have a space of your own to work in, you don't need me cluttering the place up"

"you said yourself that you're 'living lean' these days, so there won't be any clutter"

"Shepard-"

"look", we reach the elevator and I punch the button, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. You won't clutter the place up!"

I tiptoe and kiss him sweetly, "you'll be a very welcome distraction when I need one" the elevator arrives behind me,

"oh, so I'm a distraction now?" he jokes as I get in,

"and so much more…" I smile as the doors close.


End file.
